


Guilty Pleasures

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Body organs taken for the black market, Bondage, F/M, Family Jewels, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Skinner send two teams of agents under cover for a sex club called the Guilty Pleasures. Someone inside the club are murdering clients for there organs for a price and the black market.





	1. Chapter 1

"Who in the world would call a sex club Guilty Pleasures, sir?" Agent Scully replies sitting with her legs crossed feeling hot under the collar with Mulder staring at her with an expression that she only knows really well.

"It would seem the owners did agent Scully. And besides the club had been opened almost four years until clients have been turning up dead the past six months with there hearts and other organs selling for a huge price on the black market." A.D. Skinner announces with handing files to Mulder and Doggett sitting behind the two ladies having been quiet accept Scully.

"And just what are we supposed to be doing the entire under cover operation?" Agent Doggett speaks up with the question.

"You're clients asking for the services provided by the employees of the club. Along with checking out whether one of them might be involved in the organ operation. Please be careful with all of you're movements and try not to be too obvious with asking questions."

"Yes, sir." Mulder and Doggett replies in unison. Monica and Scully could see that they were licking their chops with the idea of working inside of an sex club. She won't be going inside since she is currently five months pregnant.

"Since agent Scully won't be coming along sir. Who is the female agent going to be working with me on the case?" Mulder asked with seeing the hairs on the back of Scully's neck rise from hearing that an female agent will be working with her husband. She was already feeling the jealousy deep inside the pit of her stomach.

"Agent Judith Markinson will be coming along with Agent Mulder. She has worked on sex clubs in the past in conjunction through the Attorney General's Office three years prior." Skinner makes the announcement with giving her file to him for reading and with picking up any tips that might help out with the x files case.

****************************************************************************************************

Agent Angela Markinson was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She was basically agent Fox Mulder's height, while with a weight of 165 pounds. She is an expert in karate, fist fighting and other fighting techniques to protect herself from the enemy. She's been in the F.B.I. for the past seven years transferring in from Texas field office.

She was asked by the new director Wilson to come to Washington, D.C. with the death of Kersh. She had read all about the Consortium and what it had plan to do with the planet and the population with the virus that Agent Scully and another agent were able to come up with.

She was walking into the building being late due to traffic to speak with Agent Mulder and other team members of the case.

She was told that it was going to be dangerous for the most part. Due to the fact that clients at the Guilty Pleasures sex club were being killed and having organs taken for the black market. She really didn't know what to think about it, accept that she might have to get intimate with agent Mulder to act as if we are a couple involved in a sex act. Hopefully there won't be any cameras in those rooms while watching them doing nothing at all. Unless it turns out that there are cameras. Then it's a different story for when it comes to the sex acts.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor for where Skinner's office is located. She was having butterflies inside of her quivering stomach. No doubt Agent Fox's partner and wife will be there in the office all hot and bothered by the sight of her. She wasn't going to pay any attention to those expressions of hers, as she had a job that needed to be done in the first place.

Walking into the outer office, she was able to meet up with A.D. Skinner's secretary/wife Evelyn letting her know she had arrived for the meeting in regard to the X files case. "I will let him know that you're arrived. One moment please!"

She picks up the phone to speak with A.D. Skinner in his office.

"Sir, Agent Agent Angela Markinson has arrived." She waits to hear his response to the agent arriving.

"Evelyn, have her come right in. Everyone is waiting to meet her including Agent Fox Mulder." Skinner looks over at Mulder very silent with Scully having dagger eyes at the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Markinson, you will be working with Agent Fox Mulder as his partner. He's the agent in charge over agent Doggett and Reyes. I expect results everyone. We don't need anyone else from the club being found dead and their organs sold for the black market." Skinner replied with Mulder next to speak.

"I have experience in this type of case. Years ago after I was first kicked out of the F.B.I. due to issues. I was as with A.D. Skinner helping us out to find the ones involved in the black market. It had gotten somewhat nasty when like myself and other agents had gotten hurt or killed in the process." Mulder takes in a deep breath with a lump in his throat.

"Sir, I have read all of the materials in the file involving that particular case. I will do my best with working with agent Mulder at the sex club. I have heard a great deal about the place through the Internet." She says with a slight smirk no doubt pissing off Dana Scully further.

"Any rate the Guilty Pleasures opens at five p.m. everyday including Sundays and closes at five a.m. in the morning. Certain members of the public, senators and local police have been trying to shut it down for the past year with no luck. However if there is another body found. They will try really hard to close it down for good." Skinner makes the announcement to the group in his office. "All right everyone the meeting is over. Good luck everyone. Agent Scully, you will be assigned to another case with agent Pendrell back from California after three years."

"Thank you, sir. I will have him come to the x files basement to discuss the case." As Skinner hands her the files on a child abduction from her home in Virginia. While the two partners walked out to get themselves ready to head for the Guilty Pleasures in five hours.

*****************************************************************************************************

Guilty Pleasures Sex Club

Time 4 p.m.

Employee Roy Benson and his co-worker were in the back of the lockers arguing over who will be the next one and there organs taken to the small medical warehouse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Benson screams at his friend John looking at the names of clients that are supposed to be coming in this evening to rent the rooms on the second and third levels.

"Scanning the list of names to see who is going to be profitable with-in the next couple of days." He responds to his hollering with answering the question.

"We don't need anymore heat down on us already. I don't need to have the police or the F.B.I. coming after us to be arrested. Who told you to continue on with the taking of clients?" He asked with bile forming inside his throat.

"Our boss, Roy. He has a quota that he needs to keep up with the clients asking needing the organs for different reasons. " John looks at the names listed, and has an idea who he is going to grab. "I need to go clean up two of the rooms on the first floor. Excuse me while I get out of here. I suggest Roy, you do the same with picking out someone later on in the evening." He finishes dressing into his outfit worn for all employees and getting involved in the different sex acts....

*****************************************************************************************************

It was 4.30 p.m. J. EDGAR HOOVER building

Agent Sean Pendrell walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator to the X files basement. Agent Dana Scully still steaming from earlier for when she met up with agent Angela Markinson and for which she was no match to her in the breasts, hips and other parts of the body, that no doubt agent Fox Mulder would be keeping an eye on during the case.

She would have to do something very drastic at some point to try and get Fox Mulder's eye on her. Even though they don't as yet have any real type of sexual relationship.

There is a knock on the door when Scully sitting at the desk inside reading the file. "Come in please." She replies out to the person behind the door.

She looks up from the desk after reading the five page report on the child abduction. Her name is Carey Alexander age eight years old. She was eventually taken after getting off the school bus while the parents were home.

"Agent Pendrell it's nice to see you're back in Washington, D.C. once more. I assume working elsewhere didn't keep you interested enough?" She asked with getting up to shake his hand and give him a quick hug before telling him to sit in the chair to start discussing the case.

"Not a chance Scully. I made the bad decision with leaving in the first place. However I am glad to be back again to start no doubt with an interesting case." He said with getting himself comfortable in the chair facing her.

"Well here you go Sean. We leave in an hour to drive to the house to interview the parents about Carey Alexandra's abduction. Would you like to drive or I will?" She says with a forced smile on her face still thinking about Fox Mulder and Angela Markinson.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela Markinson met Fox Mulder at his apartment in Alexandra, Virginia wearing a low cut red dress with the hem above her knees wearing black stockings with no panties and a pair of black heels that would knock the socks off anyone including Fox Mulder.

She arrived on his floor with her mouth watering wanting to see what he's going to be wearing to the club. She had heard a great many stories about him and the notorious ladies in his life. However the only one woman that he's not charmed his way into her life was agent Dana Scully.

She knocks on his door when he opens it in his black leather jacket with his hair spiked. While wearing a black tee and black pants to make him looking really mysterious. "I must say agent Markinson, you really dressed up for the sex club." He says with moving in to kiss her on the lips to surprise the hell out of her that he had made a move on her already.

"I can say the say for you as well Fox." In a real seductress type of demeanor. Before pushing him against his door once she was inside and closing the door with her heels and locking it quickly to be jumping onto him.

She wanted a piece of his action inside those blacks of his. She was curious thinking that he might be wearing any boxers at all. But to her surprise, he was wearing nothing underneath accept his half erect cock around her hand.

He had to take in a deep breath with his throat dry as hell all of a sudden. "What are you doing Angela?" He replies with trying to push her away without hurting the woman.

"Trying it out for size Fox. I don't wish to be shocked once we get inside the room with cameras being on the both of us and looking like total idiots."

"And what makes you there are cameras inside in all of the rooms?" Mulder replies with Angela opening up his belt buckle and pulling down the zipper to bring out his cock for her tasting. She brings her mouth to the tip with his pre-cum lapping it up with her tongue and mouth to have the agent moaning....

"They have to Fox in case one of the clients get hurt in the process. So that they can't be liable just in case one of the customers is involved in the injury." Angela stopped sucking to answer his question.

And in about a moment it was going to be going to be turn about fair play. Fox Mulder quickly turned her around against the door to pull down her dress exposing her very hardened peaks for his tasting as well. "Lovely nipples. I plan to take full advantage. I suggest you pull down those black stockings so that I can fuck your brains out Angela." He responds with his right hand taking a hold of her left nipple to suck it extremely hard to have her crying out from the pain, while his hand had gone between her legs to feel the moisture gathering. 

"OMG! Your reputation proceed you, Fox." AND BEFORE SHE KNEW IT....He push in his rock solid cock into her dripping pussy making her cry out even though Mulder placed his hand over her mouth to keep from the neighbors hearing.

He had found out during this activity that he didn't need to pull out after his orgasm that she was on the pill, while having placed two different devices to prevent her from getting pregnant,

With a few more strokes into her against the wall and holding up her leg for support and to pound into her right to the cervix and an angle hitting her G-Spot making her even wetter. This was going to be an interesting X files after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of Washington, D.C. was the small warehouse inside an secluded section without a name on the front of the building. Anyone passing would think it was empty for the most part. This was the place for where the customers from the Guilty Pleasures sex club was brought to having there organs taken from their bodies and then killed in another section of the warehouse.

Tonight Doctor Hans Humberg had a work order from the supplier to have one of the ladies working the club abducted after one of her shows on the poles on stage. Her name would be Judith landsbury age 26 years of age. One of the workers had been keeping an eye out on her when ever she the club to head on home only a few blocks away. She lives by herself with her parents living in Texas with no siblings having to be the only child.

She has been on stage from the start of five p.m. when John Doggett and his wife Monica were watching the show with Judith on stage and entertaining all of the men sitting drinking there drinks. Doggett was one of them, even though it was part of the role playing for the case. Monica as well as Dana Scully were jealous in a way. Even though she was married to John the past few years.

"I am really impressed John with the way she is impressing the customers with her body." She came up close to him when he placed a ten dollar bill into her cunt to really have Monica eyes popping eye from what he just did, as with the women watching chuckling.

She comes even closer to say something into his ear for him only..."Would you like to lick my pussy later?" 

"Maybe!" He says before she heads back to the stage to finish up the first set of the evening.

"John, what was all that about?" Monica says with annoyance in her tone and taking a large gulp of her Vodka and Tunic on the table brought over before the show started.

"Never mind Monica just enjoy yourself with the clients this evening. Act like for a change that we aren't even married." He says with her shaking her head as he heads off into a different direction.

Meanwhile someone from her table asked on whether she was all right or not. "Hi! My name is Eric, it's a real shame that you're husband is treating you like a piece of shit tonight." Eric gets up to join her asking on whether she like another drink.

"Sure! I could use it to numb the pain I am feeling inside with my heart right now. What do you have in mind Eric?" She was being really opened with him for what she needed in the sex department.

"Would you like to join me in one of the rooms and have a real blast? What would you like me to do to you while we are inside?"

"Surely yes, I would like to join you and have you're tongue on my throbbing clit and nipples." Monica was scared to say anything further for when it comes to her own body needs. She tells him that she wants another Vodka and Tunic before heading for one of the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

After the sex inside of his apartment in Alexandra, Virginia. Angela kept her hand on Mulder's lap while he was driving over to the Guilty Pleasures sex club. He was a nervous cat with her waiting to pounce on him all of the time. It was nice that it had happened between them to relieve some of the sexual anxiety and worrying about Scully and agent Sean Pendrell working together.

She had never really told him what her relationship was like in the early years together as partners. However he did always notice that agent Pendrell was always like a lost puppy dog every time she was around him working on cases.

"Angela do me a favor right now with keeping you're hands to yourself before we have an accident?" He says with driving in and out of traffic on the main road leading to the sex club ten minutes away this evening.

"So once we enter the club. Are we going to have drinks while observing the employees and customers? Or do we enter one of the rooms to act out our mutual fantasies?" She asked with watching his facial expression for an reaction to his question.

"Drinks and food first with being hungry as a horse. No doubt you are as well with the drive on over to the E. EDGAR HOOVER building?" He asked the question with the way she was acting earlier attacking him in his place.

"Actually I am hungry. I didn't have all that much for breakfast or lunch. I will probably be making it up with a late dinner." She responds with checking her face in the mirror taking it out from her purse instead of bothering Mulder with his driving now into the packed parking lot of Guilty Pleasures.

"We are here finally Angela." He makes the announcement with his damn smirk on his face that she doesn't know all too well accept Dana Scully.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Inside the club. John was watching the video feed for where the customers name Eric and Monica were inside one of the rooms. Eric was working the ropes with tying her up leaving just enough of space to fuck her wet pussy.

She was rather enjoying herself tonight. In spite the fact that her husband had given the permission. She still wasn't able to understanding his reasons for it. Never the less now she is being tied up by the handsome guy Eric. Even her nipples were tied as well with clamps to have her cry out from the pain and guilty pleasures of her nipples being squashed.

Once he was ready with finishing up tying her legs and arms into a position that she didn't think it was possible. She was now hanging from the ceiling after he placed the last hooks to bring her up at a angle that Eric was able to place his hard shaft into her.

It was going to be either a great deal of pain or pleasure to have this man that she doesn't know to be fucking her this way with the bonds. She closed her eyes waiting for him to enter her hard with no gel to coat him or her, even though she had been wet since the start of coming inside the room.

She was able to feel the tip of his cock at her opening before pushing in without warning. "OMG!" She screams out when he started to stroke in and out of her stretching her to no end. 

"You asked me to fuck you're brains out tonight once we got inside this room. And it's exactly what I plan to do until your soaked and wet from you're orgasms." Eric grunted as he continued to hit the nerve center with the cervix and with the angle just right hitting the G-Spot. She continues to cry out from the hardness of his cock inside.

She had never felt this much pain from being tied up like this as a piece of meat hanging in mid-air. She wasn't able to feel her nipples with her breasts tied as well with the clamps squeezing them.

She couldn't wait for this to end....

**************************************************************************************************

Angela and Fox Mulder had finished up there drinks and food of Chicken in the Basket and fries. She was very anxious to get inside the room with Fox Mulder. On whether or not he can prove that he's a real man man's with her.

Walking over to the waiting area for where John was watching on video. He had the computer terminal up and running as well on who was inside all of the rooms on all three levels.

Fox Mulder was waiting when he asked the employee on whether he was watching anything of interest.

John looked up at the man talking to him as with the woman that happened to be really beautiful. "Oh, yeah! The customer has his girl all tied up in mid-air. Why don't the both of you take a quick peak before having you take room 52 on the second level.

"OH! WOW!" Mulder replies in shock to see who the woman was without giving it away to the employee. It was the same reaction with Angela moving away to wait to get upstairs with him. "Thanks for the view sir." Mulder said with grabbing Angela to take the elevator.

"Jesus Mulder that was Monica inside that room without her husband. I wonder on whether he knows?" She response with moving inside the elevator with other customers.

"Don't know Angela." He was silent afterwards once they reached the second level to look for room 52.


	6. Chapter 6

After Fox and Angela took the elevator to the second level. It was time for John to leave his position being off watch now. His relief George came over to take over the computer terminal and video feed of all of the rooms. John went to watch Judith finish up the last dance on her pole on the second level for where the show room was packed.

John Doggett was watching in the front row with his whiskey and hamburger that he ordered having to be starving. Judith felt much better that Doggett would be keeping an eye out until she is able to walk inside the house three blocks away.

She was used to everyone ogling her breast and cunt with all of the moves she was making on the pole. Otherwise she had felt better with losing that feeling that someone was watching her from afar.

It was amazing that the entire show room was packed with customers of both men and women dressed in all types of masks, belts, whips and a odd assortment of other items on there bodies.

When she had finished and went into the back room to change. John Doggett waited in the hallway after she changed to go on home. "Are you ready Judith? I will watch you head into you're front door before I head back to the club and find my wife Monica."

"No doubt she is enjoying herself with someone inside one of those rooms." Judith replied with a smile on her face before pushing the back door to lead to the parking lot and his vehicle.

**************************************************************************************************

Eric had taken the ropes off her breasts as with the clamps. Instead using a belt to hit her twenty times each on her nipples and her pussy. She had always wanted to try this and see how much pain and pleasure was involved.

"Are you sure about this Monica before we end this tonight?" He had to be sure before starting to hit her with the belt one of four to choose from.

"I am Eric. Please hit me 20 times on my nipples and 20 on my wet pussy." She begged with her request. She had never done this before.

Each and every shot hit her swollen nipples to have her cry out. He kept on counting down with each and every stroke to her nipples. And before she knew it was over while her eyes were closed while her fists holding onto the ropes to try and calm her breathing from the pain. "DEAR GOD!" She is crying out even though she told Eric not to stop until the last 20 were done.....

The first shot to her pussy sent the pain throughout her entire body. Several more to her swollen clit and other areas was burning up from the searing pain. She couldn't believe she was going through all this plus to have her clit sucked afterwards before ending the night with Eric.

Two more and it was all over for good. Afterwards Eric brought her down over to the table to take the last of the ropes off her and finish up sucking her clit. She was crazy to go through all this. Was it worth it to be here tonight? She asked herself. "Hell yeah! It was well worth it this evening.

Eric's face was deep inside her pussy sucking on her clit that was swelled and the heat of the hits from the belt. For himself, he had felt it to be erotic totally to be with this woman not knowing where she worked or lived. She was wet as hell onto his face from what he was doing to her clit.

He wasn't going to spend anymore time doing this. She was in pain and needed some time to recover no doubt. "Thank you Monica for coming in here with me.

"Here is my business card in case you feel like talking at times."

She takes the card to read it. "You work for the Attorney General's Office? Are you working on anything of important? 

"I do for the past ten years. As for anything of important, nothing at the moment Monica. What about yourself?"

"I work for the F.B.I. and the X files department with another couple currently working else where." She lied in regard to Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Angela Markinson.

"Are you feeling better now since you're been talking to me?" Eric asked with helping her to get off the table and getting dressed. She was thirsty, hungry and in need of sleep once she finds out where her husband had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am feeling better Eric. Thank you so much for you're kind concern for my well being. " She says with slowly getting dressed in spite of the pain she was feeling. "I need to be looking for my husband before he forgets all about me." She replied with placing on her top over her black lacy snap on bra. Her nipples were tender to the touch. There is a possibly that she might take it off at some point tonight.

"I don't think he will forget all about you, Monica. Please take care and once again if ever you need to talk just call and leave a message on the voice mail." As he starts to walk out of the room to give her a few moments to gather her wits.

*************************

Meanwhile Judith had finished the last dance of the night, while John Doggett was waiting in the back for her to change into her clothes. She was feeling safe that John was going to drive her to the house instead of walking in the dark with the lamp posts not working proper.

As for the employee John. He would be following them staying back without getting caught by the both of them. Walking out of the dressing room. Judith and John walk out side of the entrance leading into the parking lot for where his black SUV is waiting.

"Please relax Judith, you're with a friend that is helping out. We should be at your house in no time. So you're be able to relax with no problem and getting sleep after a day and evening of working." John replied with watching for any traffic up ahead so that he can reach her house quickly.

When he reached the house. He had made sure she opened the front door and head inside locking it again. Afterwards he was able to head back to the sex club.

As for the employee John. He pulled his vehicle to the front very quickly making sure that no one was around. 

He walks up to the door with the gas and towel to be placed over her face. He knocks on the door for which Judith thinking that it might be John coming back to make sure all is well with herself.

She opens the door when all of a sudden she is over taken by him with pushing her in further inside the living room to place the towel and gas over her face. She tried to put up a fight with her nails digging into his shoulders to make him bleed.

He kicked her in her groin to have her cry out while he continued to have her smelling the gas until she falls to the brown rug.

He goes to take the large black garbage bag from his black coat pocket to place it around her body with her frame being small and her weight light. It was going to be easy to lift her over his shoulder and walking out the front door and not closing it.

Using his key to open up the back trunk. He places the body inside to head on over to the warehouse for processing. He needed to take a look at his shoulder when he has the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Agent Fox Mulder was enjoying himself immenseley with Angela all tied up and suspended in mid-air. Her mouth had been tapped with a blind fold over her eyes.

However she was able to feel everything that was thrown at her body by Mulder with that damn smirk on his face. He only wished that he can do this is Scully. Even though he had no idea what her reaction would be.

There were two large vibrator's sitting on the table as he brought her down a little in order to use them on her clit and placing one inside her anal channel. He had made sure there was plenty of gel so that he doesn't hurt her at all.

In spite the fact she was loving every moment of her body was being excited by him. Placing the vibrator at her anal opening. He used two fingers to moist the insides and out before pushing it in her. It was going to be a little uncomfortable at first. Since he had no idea on whether she this ever done to her before.

Pushing it in. She cringed a little from the intrusion of the channel to cause pain until she was able to relax afterwards. Once she was able to. He pushed it all the way in to the very end and having to turn it on starting at half speed to drive her just wild from the sensations.

Afterwards he had his hand buried between her legs soak and wet from earlier. The second large vibrator soaked with gel went in with stretching her beyond anything she ever felt before. She was moaning through the tape that was on her mouth. He could tell that it was giving him the reaction desire from it.

He was able to push it right up to her cervix at first before making an adjustment with the angle to hit the famous G-Spot.

She was soaked with an orgasm hitting her all just from the vibrator. "Fucking amazing!" Mulder replies up to her with the vibrator going to be pulled out and placing the real thing into her that she has been wanting all along.

Moving the controls closer to him. He was able to bring her down for where he would be able to reach her. Plus he was able to spread her legs further as far as they could go. She was in still pain with feeling like she was being split in half with that move of his.

However she had to deal with it any rate. Since she wasn't able to do anything about it at this time. Fox Mulder was in full control of the situation with her body and her pussy.

Taking a few moments until his shaft was getting hard. He placed his mouth onto her clit using his tongue and circiling it several times to have her hips and legs jerk from the muscle spasms. Afterwards he was now ready to give her the ride of her life..........


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile for agent Dana Scully and Agent Sean Pendrell. They arrived at the house for where the parents Frank and Ashley Alexander were waiting for them. In spite the fact it was late for them to be up. There daughter was still missing with no word from whom ever had taken their daughter.

Carey had gone missing once the school bus had dropped her off at the designated corner of her block. Only the parents and the children that were on board always knew that she would be walking down not even a half a block to the house.

There was always the baby sitting having to be waiting inside the house to watch her. While the both parents were on the road traveling from their jobs.

Getting out of the car parked in front of the two level house with a large back yard and build-in pool. The parents has money given to them by there own parents with trust funds and of course working all of the time as business associates selling cars and other merchandise.

"I just hope this is not a total waste of time agent Pendrell." Scully huffs with closing the door of the vehicle after a long drive.

"I know what you mean Agent Scully. I find it very strange that the young girl Carey all of a sudden is taken, in spite the fact that the parents are rich. The report stated that she gets off the bus less than a block away from the house, and then have the baby sitter taking over to watch her." Pendrell replied with shaking his head with walking behind Dana Scully. She was tired and annoyed at the same time as she knocks on the door of the house.

And right away the door opens with the wife Ashley opening it and telling them to come on inside.

"This is my husband Frank. We are still waiting to hear from the kidnappers in regard to our daughter Carey. I just can't this is happening to us. Why would they take her any way" She asked with anguish in her demeanor. While her husband was holding her for emotional support.

"It's why the Bureau sent us here Mrs.Alexander." Pendrell says with writing a note on his pad for future reference. He has a keen sense of picking of vibes in the living room with the two parents. And right now something wasn't jiving right at this time of the night.

He would have to discuss it with Scully in the car after they were done with the interview.

*******************************************************************************************

John had brought in Judith now dead into the warehouse for where the doctor and his assistant were waiting to bring her into the small room for where they open up each and every customer. And simply removed the organs requested from the black market vendors.

He placed the body onto the slab with using a restraint in spite the fact that she was dead already. So that the doctor would be able to remove five organs including breasts and placing them into a cold storage unit and taken out by the runner paid a great deal of money.

The doctor came over to John handing him an envelope to be opened later filled with money. "You can leave and go home John. We have work to do now with the removal of the product requested by the vendor. I will need you to start looking for another client in case I get a telephone requesting for further product."

"Thanks Doc! I will leave now making sure no one is around to follow me back out of this particular area." He says with placing the envelope in his pocket while walking towards the back exit. Once he was gone the doctor and assitant would be able to begin there work.


	10. Chapter 10

John Doggett had come back to the Guilty Pleasures sex club after dropping off Judith to her house three blocks away. Walking back inside after showing his badge with paying to get into the club. He went looking for his wife and partner Monica.

He had no idea where she would be at the moment. He took the elevator to the third level to find out on whether she would be drinking or eating. Walking out with heading towards the show room. He found her sitting sipping a drink and food consisting of a cheeseburger, fries and a pickle.

"Monica, are you all right? You're looking kinda wiped out with you're eyes having dark circles." He replies with sitting down after kissing the back of her neck.

"I am sorry John. It would seem that I finally had my brains fucked by a man that was just amazing. He put me through the ringer with having several orgasms to wipe me out totally. And it was you that told me to have a good time tonight." She had a forced smile with taking another sip of her drink.

"I did actually Monica. Did he happen to hurt you in any way inside one of those rooms?" He was concern for when it came to his wife and partner. He would very much want to try it out himself with her. That's if she is up for it after she is done with her drink and food.

"By the way where were you earlier?" She asked even though she suspected he might of been protecting someone with all of the recent murders of the employees.

"Driving Judith the pole dancer to her house with dropping her off. She was complaining to me earlier about thinking that someone had been watching her the past few weeks." He announced to have the both of them having chills down there spines.

"I do hope John, she is going to be all right?" She asked with concern with her demeanor. 

"She will be Monica. Just as long as she takes good care of herself. By the way are you up to another session in one of those rooms with me servicing you this time?" He got up to kiss the back of her neck once again to have her nipples tightening at the thought of another round of hard sex and being tied up.

*************************************************************************************************  
Angela Markinson was screaming out in a sound proof room on the third level. She was on sensory overload for the moment when Mulder came hard inside of her with the last of his orgasm. Every nerve ending was on fire inside and out of her body.

Especially her swollen nipples and clit were throbbing still after the sex she had gone through with him. He was proving to her that he was able to mustard the cut with being a wonderful lover, even though with the wrong person.

He was going to go one more round with using even heavier equipment on her body. He found in the corner of his eye a large paddle with ridges to go over her nipples and clit with the paddle several times to really drive her crazy.

Giving her time to recover from her orgasm as with himself. He walked over to the corner picking up the paddle with the ridges now in his right hand and feeling the texture before beginning.

"Jesus Fox what are you going to do to me now? I am just about out of energy now to continue." She pleas with him even though it wasn't doing any good to change his mind.

He was moving back over to her now with lowering her down from the ceiling using the controls in his hand. Making a few more adjustments with Angela with the angle of her vagina. He would be able to run the paddle over her very easily.

Taking his time with taking each of her nipples. He runs the ridges over the hardened peak already hurting and swollen from earlier. She moans loudly with Mulder running it over again before moving over to the other waiting for attention.

He would do this with switching back and forth several more times before getting bored and wanting to head down south.

Spreading her legs further with being completely open to him. He parts one of the folds in order to find her swollen, redden clit. He gently touches it with the ridges facing down to have her crying out from the pain that he was in flicking on her.

It wasn't going to be that bad with the paddle. However her clit was throbbing from the pain and redden. So he decided to stop all together for the evening.

"That's enough for tonight Angela. You will need to recover after what I had done to you this evening. I need to speak with John Doggett and Skinner to give him my idea on who just might be the possible employee with kidnapping the employees." Mulder replied with removing all of the ropes off her entire body and lifting her off the table to take a quick shower in the small shower stall and dress.

After she had comes to her senses before moving into the shower stall. "Agent Mulder I will agree on you're view point that one of six employees working those computer terminal's just be the one involved. We just need to keep a closer watch on him with probably making a move on him and try to find out what makes him tick." Angela says with kissing him the cheek before moving to take her shower.

He was shaking his head with her idea of getting up close and personal with the employee. It could get even more dangerous for when it comes to the case.


	11. Chapter 11

John Doggett over the years has never done anything like it with ropes, whips and a ton of other equipment on a women, let alone his wife Monica.

He was going to make her happy. Since she had been subdued the past few months while they were working on different cases for the F.B.I. She was actually glad to be back to work on the X Files again.

He was making sure all was in order for when it came to the ropes having her like a pretzel, while the important parts were wide open for his tongue and cock to get inside. "Are you all right in this position Monica?" He raises his voice in order for her to hear him.

"Yeah, John, I am fine. But not for long once you begin your fun with me." She almost sounded annoyed. But then again she was very anxious to be fucked by her husband.

Bringing her down into a position for where he would be able to lick and suck her clit throbbing from earlier. She wanted it badly now after what Eric had done to her earlier.

Spreading her folds with his fingers. He started to lick, suck and even bite a little on her clit to send electricity throughout her entire body. She cried out with each and every touch to her clit and his tongue reaching deep inside of her opening. She was soaked and wet from what he was doing to her with the response.

"Dear God, John! Please you're driving me crazy with what you're doing to me. I need your blasted cock inside of me NOW!" She cried out with her order.

"Oh, really! You're going to get what you want Monica. Nice, hard and embedded inside you're pussy while I punish you to no end. You're going to wish you were dead. Once I am done with you and your sex." He screams out at her with his heart rate racing a mile a minute. THIS WAS THRILLING ALL OF A SUDDEN FOR HIM AND HIS COCK TWITCHING IN HIS HAND.

"Give it to me now, John!" Monica cries out with trying to pull on the ropes when he grabs her sex hard in his hands.

And before she knew it. Her husband shoved in his rock solid member buried deep inside of her. At first she was in a great deal of pain before the pleasure took over her senses. It felt as if she was being torn into pieces once he started to stroke in and out of her stretching her to no end. Her clit was throbbing even further when all of a sudden with his one hand and fingers started to rub it hard in a circular motion to have her pulling the ropes once more.

Her entire body was on fire with all of her nerve endings.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile near a ball field just inside Washington, D.C. John stopped his vehicle to open up the trunk and place the garbage bag and body inside the tall grass near the outer layer entrance near the trees. The lights in the field needed replacing with the near darkness. There wasn't anyone around in or outside the field. It was a good time for him to place it into the high grass and leave to go on home.

Getting back into his vehicle and leaving the park. He did his good deed with helping out the doctor with his quota. Taking the envelope from his coat pocket. He was able to check out the amount of money that was given to him this time around. He smiled before placing it back into his pocket and driving off for home.


	12. Chapter 12

After speaking with the wife and husband about there daughter at the house. Scully and Pendrell decided to stay around the area to see if they could rent two motel rooms before heading back to Washington, D.C. It didn't take all that long before they found one open 24/7 call the NIGHT OWL.

There were two rooms available next to each other. The F.B.I. would be paying them back with the receipts turned into the accountant. Scully used her credit card and with Sean Pendrell having both being exhausted. There rooms were on the second floor with taking the elevator instead of the stairs. It was just too late to walk and with the temperatures having dropped drastically.

They had brought it there over night bags in case they did stop at a motel for the night like this evening. They would have to interview the parents further in regard to their daughter. Even though the both of them expect foul part on there part with the daughter. And no doubt she is dead and so to why no calls from the kidnappers.

Scully walked into her motel room exhausted. And needed a shower badly to relieve the tension in her body. She had brought her trusty dildo with her to help relieve the sexual tension inside of her. She doesn't know what Sean does to relieve his. And right now she just doesn't care one bit.

She takes off all of her clothes dropping them onto the chair and taking out her pink lacy night gown to sleep in. While finding the large pink dildo under neath with a bottle of gel to be used on and inside her pussy.

Taking the dildo inside the shower with her with plenty of space to move around while washing with the motel soap and white cloth. She had brought in her own jasmine shampoo to wash her hair in between while pleasuring herself with the device.

She had made sure the water was just not too hot for her sensitive skin. Her legs are spread with one leg on the edge of the shower ledge and holding on with one arm. She turns it on to start touching her throbbing clit and insides. The buzzing noise is on half way enough to vibrate her entire insides.

At first she was tight in spite the fact she had place the gel all around it and inside of her opening. After a moment of relaxing and breathing normally. She placed the entire dildo deep inside to have her moaning with desire from it. She even was able to squeeze one of her taut nipples to add into the added effect.

She pulled out with touching her clit with it hard to have her almost losing her balance. "Dear God!" She cried out from the pleasure of her clit throbbing and wetting herself with dripping down her legs from the orgasm she suffered.

Now she was able to take her shower before trying again with the device and ending her night.....


	13. Chapter 13

Angela Markinson was still tired when she walked into A.D. Skinner's office with the rest of the group. They were waiting on Skinner to say something with cleaning his eye glasses before placing them onto his face again on the bridge of his nose and ears.

No one was going to like the idea of another body having been found in the ball park. He sits down in front of the four agents waiting anxiously.

"What's going on sir?" Doggett asked with feeling a bit nervous waiting to hear on what was on his mind this morning to call everyone in for a special meeting.

"There was another body found of the employee from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. Her name was Judith Winters having only lived three block away from the club." He announced to have agent John Doggett cry out.

"OMG! I just can't believe this sir. She had told me while I was with her in the club and after driving her home to her house. She felt for the past few weeks that she had thought that someone was trying to watch her from inside the club. I told her to lock the door after dropping her off at the door and driving off to head back to the Guilty Pleasures club."

"It might of happened afterwards John. I am truly sorry about what had happened. We need to catch this bastard quick for someone else is his or her target." He replies with seeing Doggett shaking his head and Monica placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder. While Mulder and Angela were very quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"What can we do sir?" Mulder says to the assistant director.

"Just continue to do what you're been doing Mulder and Markinson." 

"Sir, I have an idea that you're probably not going to like. I already have run this with agent Mulder late last night. We have the general idea on who it might be scanning for clients, and we checked with the personal office on who is going to work tonight running the computer terminal with the video feed. His name is John Victors working for the club the past year. I want to try and get very up close and personal with him inside one of those rooms." She says to have Skinner shaking his head before answering with the request.

"Whoa! No way in hell will I put one of my agents into grave danger with doing something like that is just plain crazy!" He blew up with getting out of his chair waving his hand to try and stop the stupid idea of hers.

"I believe sir it's the only way right now to catch him. I don't plan to have him take me to where ever the bodies are processed with the removal of the organs." She says lightly...

"Then again maybe it will be an good idea with you getting close to him. Just be sure that he doesn't try to knock you out at any one point. Unless agent Mulder gets a close look at one of the rooms with paying the relief enough money to let you watch the video feed of the room. This way you would be able to keep a close watch on his movements." Skinner replied with his idea overall making it even more interesting.

While Mulder and everyone else had gotten up from their chairs to head back home to rest until when the club opens at five p.m.


	14. Chapter 14

How Scully wished it was Mulder doing this to her instead of the dildo. The both of them have been afraid to push forward with the relationship and enter the stage with sex being involved.

And here she was alone in her motel motel with Mulder back in Washington, D.C. with Angela Markinson playing sex games inside the Guilty Pleasures sex club.

After finishing up with the last small orgasm from the device. She fell asleep in her bed of the motel with turning out the lights and climbing under neath the blankets.

*****************************************************************************************************

Ten a.m. morning. A.D. Skinner's office

 

Walter Skinner having arrived back from seeing Director Jerome Wilson on the eight floor of the J. Edgar Hoover building. His wife Evelyn told him that there was an important phone call from Captain Rydell of the Washington, D.C. police.

"What line Evelyn?" He asked before walking quickly into his office to press the button in order to talk with the Captain. "This is A.D. Walter Skinner. How can I help you with this morning Captain Rydell?" He asked with sitting down in a chair facing his desk.

"Mr. Skinner, we have another dead employee from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. Judith Winters body was found in tall grass of a baseball field near the high school. I had thought the F.B.I. were checking into the other murders?" He says with anger and annoyance in his demeanor.

"They are captain. How bad was it this time with the body?" Skinner had to asked even though the last four wasn't pretty at all.

"She really was cut to pieces with four organs and including her breasts were taken for the black market. We still don't know as to who is involved. Does you're agents have any clue at this point?"

"They have an idea that one of six employees working the computer terminal with the video feed to all of the rooms might be involved with scanning for it's clients." Skinner says with a bitter taste in his mouth talking to the captain over the phone.

"I will send them again back to the club tonight and keep an eye out on those working the terminal. This is getting to be a little too much now Captain. I will let you know on what progress is made on the case."

"Fair enough Mr. Skinner. By the way the coroner currently has the body until some one claims the body. It's just a damn shame this has to happen again. Good day A.D. Skinner." He hangs up and Walter Skinner takes in a deep breath into his lungs to call in his agents to have another meeting in his office.


	15. Chapter 15

Agent Dana Scully woke late with a knock on her motel door really loud. "Jesus! What time is it?" She said to herself with looking at her watch on the coffee table in the living area. It was a good thing she had on her robe or else she would be in trouble.

"Agent Pendrell, why are you here?" She asked with a yawn since she hasn't had her coffee or breakfast yet.

"The local police called me about Carey's abduction. They found her." He says with a tone of sadness in his demeanor.

"Where for god sake?" Scully cries out with the question.

"Would you believe in the wine cellar of her own parents house? It would seem that both of the parents had so much guilt in regard to killing her and placing her body in the wine cellar. They called the police letting them know what was done with their daughter." He replies with placing a hand through his head. "They are taking the daughter's body to the coroner to have an autopsy done by Doctor Corey Bannister."

"I have heard of him. He knows his job really well Agent Pendrell. I guess we can head back to Washington, D.C. and speak with A.D. Skinner. But first before we do, I am going to get dress and treat you to a large breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am!" He says with a smirk of a smile on his face. "I will wait in my room while you're getting dressed.

This was going to give her a chance to check out the Guilty Pleasures sex club with Pendrell's help. Even though he wasn't going like the idea. They would be wearing masks and wild clothing so that Mulder and the others won't know that they are there inside checking it out.

She would call A.D. Walter Skinner to let him know that the case is closed due to the fact that it was the parents that had abducted and murdered their daughter and placed her body in the wine cellar.


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Corey Bannister was having a hard time trying to finish up the autopsy on Carey laying on the slab table. It was always difficult for him to work on young woman and children. However he had a general idea what killed her.

They had used some type of chemical and placed it over her entire face to have her die with taking her last breath. Otherwise the worst of it was the fact that the father no doubt had raped her several times during the past few months without the mother's knowledge.

No doubt she will find out once the police receives the full report on her death and have her buried in peace. It's a damn shame that things like this had to happen.

Closing up her chest and sewing it up with a special instrument. He was done now and needed to write up his report. Placing the body into the cooler for now until they meaning the state does with the body for the burial. Since no doubt the parents will be going to jail for a long time with murdering their daughter.

Walking into his office. There was a e-mail on his computer from the director of the F.B.I. asking for a full report to be sent to Director Wilson and A.D. Walter Skinner, since it was there case working on finding the daughter Carey.

He sat down at his terminal to begin writing up his report in the program that he uses all of the time.

****************************************************************************************************

"Are you serious asking me to come with you to the club dressed up in funky clothing?" Agent Pendrell replies from inside the diner down the street from the motel.

"Exactly agent Pendrell. We need to finish up eating here to get back quickly to Washington, D.C. and do a little shopping before the club opens. We have a job that needs to be done and that is trying to figure who is scanning clients to have their organs removed." She replies with finishing the last of her scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and black coffee.

It was the same for agent Sean Pendrell. Even though he was still shaking his head a little while on the drive back to Washington, D.C.

******************************************************

It was four o' clock after checking the costume stores when they arrived to their apartments. Agent Pendrell will take his own vehicle to meet Agent Scully down the corner from the Guilty Pleasures before walking on down to the main entrance.


	17. Chapter 17

Agent Pendrell was very nervous walking up to the front door with agent Scully dressed in an low cut violet above the knee dress with black pumps. With her hair up in a bun with red lipstick, long eye lashes and purple eye shadow.

"Are you ready Sean?" She asked with holding his hand as part of the under cover between the both of them.

"Yeah! I am ready Scully. Lets get this over with before I change my mind about it." Pendrell takes in a deep breath into his lungs with Scully taking out her credit card to pay for the both of them with the hostess inside at the register.

And with-in minutes they were inside among the crowd looking for what ever they needed for the evening. So far they haven't seen Doggett, Monica, Angela or even Fox Mulder. Give it time no doubt they will be here this evening with orders from A.D. Walter Skinner.

They would be ready for anything including going inside one of the rooms together. Even though she really doesn't want to do it in order to save face...

However on the third level. Angela was trying to get close to John working the terminal. While Mulder was inside the club having drinks and food, while his partner was putting on the moves with the main suspect in the case.

They were alone for the moment at the terminal. "Come on John, why can't you come into one of the rooms with me?" Angela asked with rubbing her breasts into his chest.

"I just can't Angela. My relief hasn't arrived as yet. Only than I will be able to. What you can do for me right now is buy me a drink until my relief does arrive with-in the next thirty minutes. Ok?" He says with a smile and licking his chops to get into her pants.

"Fine. What type of drink would you like John?" She asked with a grimace on her face.

"I would like to have Rusty nail. The hostess will know what you're talking about Angela. Thanks again for buying me a drink.

"No problem John." She walks away to head for the nearest bar to place his and her drink order.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile agent Pendrell and Scully had taken the elevator to the third floor noticing right away Fox Mulder walking around, while Angela had gone inside to order the two drinks and bring John's over to his computer station.

Talking softly to Scully in the corner. "What are we going to do now?" He cries out in her ear with nervous energy with his demeanor.

"You're going to keep watch while I play with Mulder thinking that I am someone else while he's fucking me in one of those rooms. He's going to die afterwards when he finds out it's me." She has a smirk on her face to finally get into the pants of agent Fox Mulder. She has been waiting for this ever since the the case with the abduction of Carey and her death has ended. Her mouth his watering as with her pussy wet already with her panties.

"What are you going to call yourself with Mulder?" Pendrell asked with waiting to hear her response to the question.

"Katrina. Let me go now and walk up to him and watch him be scared to death of my appearance." She walks away while Sean Pendrell found someone of interesting sitting on one of the benches to rest.

Fox Mulder was looking around when Katrina walked up to him using her Russian accent. "Hi, darling. Would you like to have some fun with me in one of those rooms? I will pay for it if this will help, sweetie."

"Wow! You're a fast mover. What is you're name before we decide what your asking?" Mulder asked while playing Scully's game. He had an idea it was her, in spite the fact she and Pendrell were supposed to be on their case.

"Katrina, sweetie. Are we game with this Foxy?" She called him to have him chuckling.

"Yes we are game as you put it Foxy. Let me go speak with the young man at the terminal to pay for one of the rooms and then I will be right back." She walks away nervous as hell with taking out her credit card, while Mulder was shaking his head that he's finally going to be getting it on with Dana Scully.

Meanwhile John was relieved with him and Angela given room 310 with bring in their drinks inside and finishing them before starting any type of action.....


	19. Chapter 19

Angela was going to be playing it safe. For when it comes to arresting John inside the room. She would have to wait for the right time to make her move on him with the cuffs.

He had taken off his clothing first before she did. Just when he was going to tie her up after he tells her to take off her clothing. "Please give me a moment John before getting into this activity." She replies with taking the handcuffs and placing them behind her back. "I am now ready John." She sees him coming over to lift her onto the table.....

This is when she places the cuffs onto his wrists. "Kinky!" John announces before seeing a pistol pointing at his face. "What's all this Angela?" He asked with being told to put on his pants with her to help a little to buttoning the top and his belt. She would then place him tied to a post while she is able to get dress.

Moments later....

She had called Skinner and other agents to come and pick up their suspect at Guilty Pleasures sex club. Otherwise the rest of the assigned agents were somewhere inside the club having some type of fun...

It only took a few moments when John said to her that he would be willing to give up the name of the doctor involved in removing the organs for the black market. "Are you sure about this John? Because the reason I say is the fact that anyone involved in the operation might go after you in jail. This way it would be better if the Witness Protection Program and takes you into custody from those that might want to kill you." She replies with the information to him.

"I will do this agent. Get me out of here please!" He begs her with walking out of the room. When A.D. Walter Skinner and other agents come rushing up to them. She is able to let him know his decision about the Witness Protection Program. "Sir he has a great of information for when it comes to the operation."

"Very well Agent Markinson. We will take him into custody for which I will be calling the Witness Protection Program manager in charge even though it's late."

"Thank you for a job well done with arresting the suspect. By the way where is everybody?" He asked with great interest.

"Oh! They are around sir. No doubt involved inside one of the rooms. If you will excuse me since I am released, I plan to take full advantage myself as well." She moves off to look for any one of interest that might want to have a little fun with her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Walt the best I can do is eight hours before the agents come and pick up you're suspect John Emerson. Otherwise my hands are tied with the lateness of the hour. Don't worry Walter everything will be fine with you're suspect being protected." Manager Avery Samuels of the Witness Protection Program of the Washington, D.C. regional office.

"It seems fair Avery. I will inform John for when you're men will be arriving to take him to the safe house. But in the meantime he will be staying downstairs in the processing cell with four agents to be watching over him until they do arrive. Otherwise I don't need a bloodbath inside the J. Edgar Hoover building. Thanks again for your help." He hangs up to look around to see any of his agents still inside of the Guilty Pleasures sex club.

He's not seen agent Scully, even though he was told that she had gone home as with Markinson, Doggett and Monica. As for Agent Fox Mulder, god knows where he might be at the moment.....

**************************************************************************************************

As for Fox Mulder, his tongue was buried deep inside of Katrina's/Scully pussy for the past half hour making her cum four times already with more to come.

She was moaning so loud that she couldn't even think straight for the moment. He continued his assault on her swollen clit with her entire body having spasms.

She finally had gotten a voice all of sudden to ask him the following question. "Why are you doing this to me Foxy? Hurting me so hard that I can't even think with each and every orgasm I have." She cries out as he sucks on her clit harder to have her hips buckling with another orgasm wracking her body.

He comes up for air to say. "Why? Because Scully I wanted to see how far you would go along with this charade.

"How did you know Mulder?" As she was trying to catch her breath further from coming down from her high.

"Your tattoo Scully. Now we can stop this and go home to bed it's been a long day and evening. At least the suspect has been arrested. No doubt the authorities including the F.B.I. will be able to catch up with those involved with the Organ operation either here in the states or overseas." He replies with licking his chops with the information to Scully.

"No way in hell are we going to stop all this Fox Mulder. I have been waiting a long time to finally get into you're pants or in this case tonight a taste of you're cock in my mouth and my pussy. Sorry to be having a gutter mouth. However I just can't help it for when it comes to you overall."


	21. Chapter 21

It was at this time that Fox Mulder's brain went into hard drive, along with his body. His mouth was down on her on the table with her arms and legs up into the ropes and chains. He had her angled in a way that he would be buried deep inside of her pussy with his face, mouth and tongue.

She won't know what hit her with orgasm after orgasm all caused by agent Fox Mulder. She was holding onto the ropes tight as the sensation of being fucked by his mouth was just too much at times from the pressure, and since it was a sound proof room. She was screaming off her head with each and every orgasm that rippled through her body.

One thing for sure. She was going to be so sore with Mulder suckling on her clit for almost an hour, along with her nipples and her anus. Even though she hadn't given in with saying her safe word.

He had turned her around and brought her head down with her nipples hanging over in order for him to do justice to her nipples with using his mouth to make them swollen further. She wasn't able to move all that much with his hand on the other breast while his mouth had the nipple inside and slightly using his teeth to have her nerve endings on fire.

She cried out. "OMG! I can't stand anymore Mulder." She says to him with her nipple still in his mouth. She was dripping wet from her body giving in to the sensations. She had never had anything like this done to her by any man she was with over the years.

All of a sudden her nipple popped out of his mouth. As he adjusted her further down with her head. He was hard as a rock and simply placed the tip of his cock into her mouth until she was able to take him fully without the gag reflex....

He was enjoying this a great deal to see how far she will be able to make him come down into her throat without making a real mess with her saliva.

However it would seem that she was a real cock sucker to surprise him a great deal. She was able to take all of his cum down her throat and swallowing.

The both of them needed to recover. Until he decided the next course of action.


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor Hans Humberg inside the F.B.I. building was talking to his lawyer and officials giving them the information requested in regard to the organ operation.

His lawyer advised him to give up all of the names involved in order to try and get a lighter sentence. Even though it might not be possible with at least six possible murders. Director Wilson had come down to the processing area for where John, Roy Benson and several others were spending time in the cells until it was time to head on over to a proper jail building.

Director Wilson was able to help both John and Doctor Humberg to be going with the Witness Protection Program arriving in the morning to take them to a high security safe house. It won't be easy for anyone trying to go after the two with being behind electric fences.

"It's the best we could do Doctor. Otherwise you're going to jail for the rest of you're life. That's if the inmates or the guards don't try it." Wilson was blunt with his statement to have the doctor with a lump in his throat.

"Director Wilson for helping us out here. I know my client is very much appreciated in what you were able to come up with the Witness Protection Program." Lawyer Gail Franklin responded with packing up his brief case to leave and head on home with the lateness of the hour.

******************************************************************************************************

Doggett and his wife Monica had arrived home to there house just outside of Washington, D.C.. They had brought the two level condo a year ago having used a trust fund that was left from Doggett's parents dying dome twenty years prior.

When Monica had first seen the condo, she had fallen in love with it. Walking into the front door with the key in his hand. Monica was exhausted from the long day. However John had better ideas with his cock in his tight pants telling him that it needed to be out.

He pushed her against the door giving her the hint that he wanted her badly. "John! Are you kidding at this hour of the night?" She cries out even though she was horny herself with liking to play little games with her husband at times.

He pulls at her blouse with the buttons falling off and onto the rug somewhere. Afterwards with the black snap on bra. He pulls it off her after the blouse had come off as well exposing her perky taut nipples ready for pickings.

His mouth was on her so quick that he didn't her time to be prepared. His hand was inside her pants and panties playing with her throbbing sex. She wasn't able to move with her husband holding her in place. Currently she was on fire with all of her nerve endings.

"OMG! She cries out as he grabs her sex to have her squirming while biting her swollen nipple. And before she knew it, he carried her over to a small table with pulling off her pants and panties. His mouth went directly to her clit throbbing in his mouth. She was wide opened to him and dear god she had no I idea how long she is going to be on that small table.

And with John, he has always left her swollen, sore and throbbing every time he's in a mood to chomp down on her clitoris and other parts.

He wasn't coming up for air with his entire mouth on her pussy screaming out for more.... "More Monica?" He screams out to her after taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"PLEASE! HARDER JOHN." She grabs his head to push him in further to make her scream.....

Forty five minutes later he was done with her making her sore and raw with her clitoris. When he had picked her off the small table she wasn't able to walk correctly with needing a hot shower, food and than to bed finally.

She would be sleeping in her own room that they kept for occasions like these. While John went to his own to fall directly to sleep. While checking on her later to make sure she was fine after the assault he did on her pussy and clit.


	23. Finale

Mulder decided enough was enough with his partner Dana Scully. Even though she was very quiet when he had taken her down and removing the ropes and cuffs. She was no doubt hurting throughout her entire body. He thought that taking her home would be a good idea. Even though no doubt she had brought her car along to come to the club with Agent Pendrell.

"Why did you stop Mulder?" She asked in a soft tone of voice making him think that everything was all right.

"Because you had enough for one night from me. I will be taking you home making sure you're going to be all right once your out of the shower, a drink and food before going home to my place. I am sorry for over doing it on your private parts Scully. You're probably won't be able to walk for a day, while giving yourself a chance to recover." He says with a kiss on her lips quickly, while seeing on whether she is able to dress on her own.

She was able to. Even though slowly and wobbly with her legs feeling like mush on her.

Forty minutes later with no traffic. Fox Mulder parked his vehicle into the parking space in front of her building with it being almost three a.m. in the morning.

She was starting to feel better once she had walked into her apartment with turning on the lights to see. "I will go take my shower Mulder. You don't need to stay around me any longer, I will be fine. Call me sometime in the afternoon to see how I am doing. Ok?" She almost begged needing her privacy to get herself together after suffering with a great many orgasms at Mulder's expense.

She was still shaking hearing that he left after kissing her quickly and seeing that he pulled out of the parking space to head home.

After cleaning up inside the shower and using the bag to clean her vagina. She was feeling better.

After drinking her juice and chicken salad sandwich. She was starved for the most part. However when she was laying in her bed. She would be thinking about Fox Mulder and the way he treated her this evening with his mouth and tongue on her private parts. She could of used the safe word, but didn't since she needed it badly after years of going without it.

A few moments later she fell asleep instantly into a dream like state.......

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter dealing with the X file.


End file.
